


The sky is the limit

by philip_rausch



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:01:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29940042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/philip_rausch/pseuds/philip_rausch
Summary: В тот первый раз Джейдон как будто пытался проверить его границы. А может, и свои тоже.
Relationships: Jadon Sancho/Tammy Abraham





	The sky is the limit

**Author's Note:**

> Написано в рамках Winter Fest 2021 на diary.ru на ключ Крылом к крылу

_the sky is the limit  
kiss me or kill me  
I don&#180;t mind  
the sky is the limit  
go on we&#180;ll see what we will find_  
(T.O.Y. feat. De/Vision)

Прикосновения Джейдона всегда были похожи на что-то волшебное. Маленькая повседневная магия, дарящая свет и тепло. Тэмми нуждается в них, зависит от них. От едва ощутимых касаний сначала, лёгких, кончиками пальцев на запястье и шее, до настырных и жадных ладоней под футболкой при любом удобном случае.  
Тэмми не знал, в какой конкретно момент между ними всё поменялось. Они всегда были друзьями, всегда понимали друг друга с полуслова, смеялись над одними и теми же вещами, смотрели одни и те же фильмы, любили одну и ту же жрачку и слушали одни и те же песни, подпевая в полный голос, чем заставляли окружающих закатывать глаза и умолять заткнуться. Тусовались каждую свободную минуту, а потом — часами болтали по телефону, а когда не было возможности, безостановочно переписывались, перекидывались эмоджи и смешными картинками. Но ей богу, Тэмми никогда не думал ни о чём _таком_. А Джейдон… да чёрт его знает. Он всегда был слишком сложный, вроде и такой обыкновенный, привычный, готовый поддержать любой разговор и любую выходку, но в то же время слишком умный, слишком хорошо понимающий, чего он хочет, что ему нужно и как это получить.  
Тэмми не был готов, но поддался сразу, потому что… они же тысячу лет друг друга знают, чего им можно бояться или стесняться? И если близкий человек, с которым вы друг друга видели и голыми, вдруг гладит тебя по щеке, так спокойно, словно бы делал так тысячу раз до этого, а потом целует, это ощущается совершенно обыденно и нормально.  
Поэтому Тэмми даже не думал о том, почему отвечает на поцелуй и почему руки тянутся к пуговице джинсов Джейдона, словно они так всегда и делали.  
В тот первый раз Джейдон как будто пытался проверить его границы. А может, и свои тоже. И границы того, как далеко они могут пустить друг друга во всех смыслах. Как далеко они смогут зайти и насколько гибко для них понятие дружбы, если это действительно была она, а не что-то другое.  
Осторожные паузы перед каждым следующим действием, чтобы понять, так ли как надо, всё ли правильно. Тэмми не испытывал волнения и почему-то был уверен, что Джейдон тоже не волнуется. Ни капли. Ни самой малости. Он просто ждал реакции и действовал дальше в зависимости от неё. Так, как действует всегда. И чем дальше, тем короче становилась пауза, тем увереннее он себя чувствовал, потому что Тэмми позволял. Раздевать, целовать, трогать везде, где заблагорассудится, потому что любое его прикосновение — чистейшая магия, электричество, огонь, который не обжигает, а только мягко согревает до самого нутра.  
Лёжа на спине, прижатый к постели упирающимися в плечи ладонями, Тэмми видел Джейдона настоящим, свободным, открытым и правдивым до одурения. Он уже не ждал — просто действовал, следуя своим желаниям. Намёки и опасные, на грани дозволенного, шутки закончились. Он просто был: жаркий, обожающий, влюблённый. С шумным неровным дыханием, жадными стонами, пальцами, слепо изучающими лицо, шею, грудь, живот, всё тело.  
Тэмми не ожидал, что это будет так сразу, но остановиться было уже невозможно. Оседлав его бёдра, Джейдон двигался на нём, не переставая целовать и обнимать за шею, и от ощущений темнело в глазах, и даже если в их действиях — их обоих в равной степени — всё ещё оставалась неуверенность, это был лучший первый раз, о котором можно было мечтать. На одной волне, на одном дыхании, теряясь в прикосновениях, поцелуях, шёпоте, сплетённых пальцах. С ощущением, что открылась какая-то очень важная тайна мироздания, и долгими горячими объятиями после.  
С тех пор всё стало иначе, другим, хотя и осталось тем же. Те же бесконечные сообщения, звонки, та же болтовня всё свободное между тренировками и играми время. Те же шутки, общие песни, особое приветствие. Другим было то, что происходило, когда они оказывались наедине. Когда Джейдон залезал ладонями под футболку, просовывал пальцы под пояс джинсов, когда обхватывал ладонями лицо, прижимался так близко, что казалось, они сейчас врастут друг в друга.  
Они изучали друг друга и самих себя, каждый раз заходя дальше, каждый раз пробуя новое, каждый раз проверяя, на что они оба готовы, чего ещё они могут хотеть.  
Каждый раз Тэмми не может насытиться его прикосновениями, его запахом, его неуловимо меняющимся голосом. Каждый раз словно влюбляется ещё сильнее, хотя всё ещё не знает, как назвать то, во что трансформировалась их дружба, и есть ли этому какое-то название. Они просто есть. Друг у друга, друг с другом.  
Джейдон улыбается загадочно, трогает ладонь кончиками пальцев, и Тэмми знает: как только они дойдут до номера, их ждёт… что-то, они и сами ещё точно не знают, что. От одной мысли об этом возбуждение закипает, растекаясь горячим от солнечного сплетения до самых кончиков пальцев.  
Выходя из лифта, Тэмми берёт Джейдона за руку и перехватывает его взгляд. Возвращает улыбку.  
Это свободное падение в бездну. И эта бездна — они сами. 


End file.
